vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Сосна белокорая
| wikispecies = Pinus albicaulis | commons = Pinus albicaulis | itis = 183311 | ncbi = 71622 }} Сосна́ белоко́рая, или белоство́льная ( ) — дерево рода Сосна семейства Сосновые. В естественных условиях растёт в западных районах Северной Америки. Описание Дерево до 21 м высотой. Ствол прямой, извилистый либо изогнутый, обхватом до 1,5 м. Крона коническая, с возрастом становится закруглённой или неравномерно разветвлённой. Ветви раскидистые либо приподнятые вверх, часто растут от основания ствола. Ветки крепкие, бледно-красно-коричневые, со светло-коричневым, часто железистым пушком, окружённым приподнятыми рубцами; с возрастом серые либо бледно-серо-коричневые. Кора бледно-серая, на расстоянии кажущаяся беловатой либо светло-серой и гладкой; с возрастом разделяется на отдельные пластины. Почки яйцевидные, светло-красно-коричневые, 0,8—1 см длиной, края щетинок целостные. Хвоинки собраны по пять в пучок, в основном направлены вверх, искривлённые, сохраняются 5—8 лет, длиной 3—7 см, толщиной 1—1,5—2 мм, в основном соединены вместе, насыщенно жёлто-зелёные, на нижней поверхности более отбелены устьичными линиями; края закруглённые, мелкозубчатые, окончания конусообразные, острые; обвёртка 0,8—1,2 см, рано опадает. При растирании хвоя имеет сладковатый вкус и запах. Мужские шишки цилиндрически-эллипсоидные, 10—15 мм, ярко-красные. Женские шишки остаются на дереве (если не съедены животными), сами не раскрываются; симметричные, сплющенно-, широкояйцевидные либо почти шарообразные, 4—8 см, окраска варьирует от бледно-серой до чёрно-фиолетовой; бесчерешковые либо сидят на очень коротком черешке; чешуйки на тонкой основе и легко ломаются. Апофиз утолщённый, чётко перекрёстно-килевидный, на концах выгнутый, коричневый. Выступ терминальный, короткий, вогнутый, широко-треугольный, кончик острый. Семена яйцевидные, 7—11 мм, каштанового цвета, без крыла, съедобные, распространяются животными. Отличия от схожих видов При отсутствии шишек сосна белокорая внешне напоминает сосну горную веймутову (Pinus monticola). Отличить их можно по хвое: у сосны горной веймутовой хвоинки гладкие, если по ним провести рукой, а у сосны белокорой шершавые, зубчатые. Хвоинки белокорой сосны также в целом короче — 3—7 см против 5—10 см у сосны горной веймутовой. Сложнее отличить сосну белокорую от сосны гибкой (Pinus flexilis). У сосны белокорой длина шишки составляет 4—8 см; в незрелом виде шишка тёмно-фиолетовая и не раскрывается при высыхании, тогда как у сосны гибкой шишки 6—12 см длиной, в незрелом виде зелёные и раскрываются для выброса семени; чешуйки у них неломкие. От сосны скрученной широкохвойной, сосны жёлтой и сосны Жеффрея сосну белокорую можно отличить по количеству хвоинок в пучке — у сосны белокорой их пять, тогда как у остальных перечисленных видов их меньше (две или три). Распространение Сосна белокорая растёт в горах на западе Северной Америки, особенно в субальпийском поясе Сьерра-Невады, Каскадных гор и Скалистых гор. В этих горах сосна белокорая образует границу древесной растительности, являясь самой высоко растущей сосной региона. Биологическое значение Сосна белокорая является источником питания некоторых видов животных, в большой степени американской ореховки (Nucifraga columbiana), которая также является и основным распространителем семян сосны. Американская ореховка прячет огромное количество (порядка 100 000 в год) семян сосны, в основном на голой земле, таким образом способствуя её распространению. В результате таких действий, очень часто из одного тайника вырастает сразу несколько деревьев. Кроме ореховки, семенами сосны питаются также бурундуковые белки (род Tamiasciurus), медведи Гризли и Барибал. В ветвях сосны часто устраивают свои гнёзда белки, золотой шилоклювый дятел (Colaptes auratus) и голубая сиалия (Sialia currucoides). Галерея Image:whitebark_pine_group.jpg|Группа деревьев сосны белокорой Image:WhitebarkPine_7460.jpg|Ветка сосны белокорой Литература * Perkins, D., and T. W. Swetnam. 1996. A dendroecological assessment of whitebark pine (Pinus albicaulis) in the Sawtooth-Salmon River region of Idaho. Canadian Journal of Forest Research 26:2123-2133. * Lanner, R. M. 1996. Made for each other: a symbiosys of birds and pines. OUP. ISBN 0-19-508903-0 * Logan, J. A., Regniere, J., and Powell, J. A. 2003. Assessing the Impacts of Global Warming on Forest Pest Dynamics. Frontiers in Ecology and the Environment 1(3): 130—137. * Conifer Specialist Group (1998). Pinus albicaulis. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 09 May 2006. Listed as Vulnerable (VU A1c v2.3) Ссылки * Проверено 29 ноября 2008 г. * [http://plants.usda.gov/java/profile?symbol=PIAL Сосна белокорая на сайте USDA NRCS] Проверено 29 ноября 2008 г. Категория:Сосновые Категория:Деревья Категория:Флора Северной Америки